The SWAT Kats: A Special Report
Cast * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Tom Katman – Rob Paulsen or Barry Gordon* * Tiger Stripe – Danny Mann or Neil Ross* * Jake/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance/T-Bone - Charles Adler Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Ulysses Feral – Gary Owens * Lieutenant Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Molly Mange – April Winchell * Max Mange – non-speaking * Jonny K. – non-speaking * Lieutenant Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Mayor Manx – non-speaking * Fido Furlong - non-speaking * Chloe Clawson - non-speaking * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae Transcript Act One Eye News’ logo appears Tom Katman: This is Tom Katman… coming up next, Kats Eye News Special Report. We’re going to get up close and personal with… the SWAT Kats. Kats Special Report’ logo appears Jake: Hey, hey. They’re talkin’ about us, buddy. Catch a milk! Tom Katman: Yes, the SWAT Kats. Also known as Razor and T-Bone. Everyone in Megakat City knows who they are; we’ve seen them often enough right here on Kat’s Eye News. They’re saving our tails whenever there’s big trouble in Megakat City. But who are these two, and how do they do the things they do? Tonight, we’re going to take a Kats Eye look at the incredible SWAT Kats, with unbelievable action footage, one-on-one interviews with Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, Commander Feral, Lieutenants Tobias and Felina Feral, and never-before-seen pictures from the SWAT Kats’ secret high-tech defense arsenal. And you’ll have a chance to test your S. K. I. Q. with the SWAT Kats Inside Quiz. logo appears as Tom Katman says letters All this and more on our Special Report, co-anchored from the field by our own Ann Gora. Ann Gora: Yes, Tom, I’ve been lucky enough to cover the SWAT Kats’ incredible career… lucky in more ways than one. These are two Kats you’ll really want in your corner whenever there’s trouble. And Megakat City has more than its share… mutants… repulsive reptiles… bizarre bacteria… renegade robots… crazy clowns. You name it; the SWAT Kats have fought it! Even a zombie clockmaker with an army of dinosaurs couldn’t whip the SWAT Kats. Even the Pastmaster’s fire breathing dragons were no match for these two! If I were a princess in trouble, I’d know who to call. Ann Gora (on Jake & Chance’s TV): As Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs beautifully puts it… Jake: Aww..She looks kinda cute. Callie Briggs (on TV): The SWAT Kats have saved this city again. Jake: We're so glad that you hear it, Miss Briggs! You can say that again! Chance: Yeah, and speaking of saving the city, I'm hungry. four words are overlapped by Ann Gora’s next line. Ann Gora: But Commander Feral of the Enforcers is never very happy with the SWAT Kats’ efforts. Which as also known Razor and T-Bone. Any comment? Cmdr Feral: Sure, I’ve got a comment. Those razor sharp high-tech edges stopped him, but at what cost? Molly Mange (watching Special Report in Prof Hackle’s lab): Those fighter jocks make him look stupid at least once a week! Cmdr Feral (on Jake & Chance’s TV): With all due respect, Deputy Mayor, your SWAT Kats are a menace! Jake & Chance: (laughing) Jake: I bet somebody calls us Razorman and T-Boy, the other names are Mr. Jake Clawson and Chancey-Boy! Chance: We like their names! Ann Gora: He has his assistant, Lieutenant Tobias. Chance: And that's my bigger brother! Lt. Toby (on Jake & Chance's TV): Don't forget me. I'm the bestest pilot and I'm the oldest and strongest than you! Chance: What?! Lt. Toby: That means Ann Gora: His parents Robert Clawson (on Jake & Chance's TV): Catherine Clawson (on Jake & Chance's TV): Ann Gora: But hey, when you’re trying to save an entire city, you sometimes have to break a few rules… among other things. Because when all else fails, the SWAT Kats kick tail. Tom Katman: They sure do, Ann. But they don’t do it alone. The SWAT Kats have high technology on their side. of the SWAT Kats’ logo appears And here to report on the hardware is our own science reporter, Tiger Stripe. Tiger Stripe: Hey, thanks, Tom. You know, when you really start to examine SWAT Kats weapons, you see how incredible they are. First of all, of course, is the Turbokat. Top speed, mach 8. Range, a thousand miles. An incredible flying machine! Razor dispatches his awesome gadgets. With this kind of teamwork, the Turbokat is virtually unstoppable. And ditto for T-Bone, flying the Turbokat like a hot knife slicing through butter. Razor (in footage): Bingo! Do your thing! Tiger Stripe: Razor controls a full load of specialized missiles, including the Spider Missile. It releases grappling nets, to capture bad kats and rescue the good ones! The Octopus Missile releases powerful metal arms that position and open over their target with pinpoint accuracy. Razor: I can't believe it! These missiles are definitely awesome! T-Bone: So your Octopus Missiles, Banshee Missiles, Slicer Missiles, Bolo Missiles, Pincer Missiles, Groundhog Missiles, and other missiles are good at those for using their brains. Razor (in footage): Crud! I’m gonna have to fix that thing. T-Bone (in footage): Speak for yourself. Tiger Stripe: The Buzz Saw missile can open even a giant can of worms. And the Mole Missile makes mountains into molehills. And Turbo Blades can really disarm an enemy. The Cyclotron is an air-to-land motorcycle. The SWAT Kats use it for ground pursuit. Top speed, 200 miles per hour. And the Cyclotron’s loaded with missiles of its own. When the SWAT Kats need a quick exit from the Turbokat, their Ejektor Seats do the job. And this seat can fly by the seat of its own pants, so to speak. The Ejektor Seat is equipped with missiles and lasers for continued defensive action. Back to you, Tom! Eye News’ logo appears Tom Katman: Thanks, tiger. That was informative and exciting. I hope all you kats in the audience were taking notes, because when we come back, you’ll get your chance to test your S.K.I.Q. logo appears with the SWAT Kats Inside Quiz. Kats Special Report’ logo appears And we’ll have never-before-seen footage of the SWAT Kats’ newest crime-fighting creations, coming up next. Act Two Jake: Hey, turn it up! We wanna see this again. Are you ready, Chancey-Boy? Chance: Aye aye, Mr. Jake! Eye News’ logo appears on Jake & Chance’s TV Tom Katman: Just when you think you’ve seen it all, the SWAT Kats amaze us again! And also known as Razor and T-Bone. Ann Gora: Yes, Tom, there seems to be no end to their ingenuity. Razor and T-Bone sent the already awesome Turbokat back to the drawing board… and they equipped it with… Razor (in footage): …the Speed of Heat! Ann Gora: Looks like the SWAT Kats were worried about running out of sky, so now they’re ready to kick criminal tail right into space! And the SWAT Kats expanded their air-sea capabilities with the Jet-Ski Missiles. Jonny shot this exclusive Kats Eye video just last week. In their never-ending quest to protect Megakat City, the SWAT Kats just keep trying to one-up themselves. text flashes over footage New Drop-top Missiles. text flashes over footage More Match-head Missiles. text flashes over footage Bigger Bolo Missiles. text flashes over footage And mega Buzz-saw Missiles. text flashes over footage And dig this: Ground Hog missiles. Bet ya those bad guys won’t ever come out to see their shadows! Eye News Flash’ logo appears Tom Katman: And here’s a Kats Eye News exclusive, Ann. A tourist with a home video camera shot these pictures of the SWAT Kats in battle for the first time with their amazing Thunder Truck. But if you think the SWAT Kats need mega vehicles to stop crime, think again. These kats do it claw to claw, with the Glovatrix. That gadget just keeps getting better. Case in point: mini Tar-pedoes. Never before seen, and these aliens never want to see them again! But the newest Enforcer, Commander Feral’s niece Felina, doesn’t mind sharing the sky with the SWAT Kats… especially when she’s left to her own devices. But her partner, Toby can help her. Ann: I can see that, Tom! Lt. Felina Feral (on Jake & Chance's TV): Chance: Lt. Felina Feral (on Jake & Chance's TV): Lt. Toby: Ann: When it comes to these two little children, T-Bone's little brother Fido, He's the and Razor's little sister Chloe, She Catherine Clawson: Isn't she cute? Robert Clawson: Yeah. That's my little girl. Chance: Hey, Toby! Look! It's Fido! My little brother Lt. Toby: Jake: That's my little sis! Robert Clawson: Ann: And the SWAT Kats are always popular with City Hall. Mayor Manx gets to play golf while these high-flying heroes save his city. Except for the time when the Mayor had to save the city himself by taking out a ghost pilot. He did it, of course, with a little assist from the SWAT Kats and their Cyclotron. It helped the Mayor get re-elected! The SWAT Kats are also very popular with this Kats Eye News reporter. They’ve saved my tail more than once… most recently in the Megakat Space Center, where I narrowly escaped being a space bug’s breakfast. Thanks, SWAT Kats. That was fun! Razor and T-Bone are both awesome! Tom Katman: And now it’s time for our audience to have some fun logo appears with the SWAT Kats Inside Quiz. Jake: On second thought, Can you think we could try this? Chance: Yeah. But who's gonna pass? Tom Katman: We’ve all seen the Cyclotron in action. The question is, where is the Cyclotron launched from? for options appears as Tom Katman says them aloud The Turbokat Ejektor Seat… underneath the Turbokat… I don’t know. “Bingo!’ as Razor would say… underneath the Turbokat. Did you get it? The Glovatrix is good for a lot of tricks. You’d want to use it when… for options appears as Tom Katman says them aloud you’re gonna be the bacon in a BLT… or… you want frozen blobs for supper. Bingo on both! Razor: This is so easy, I'm the king of this city and I know I can! T-Bone: Hey, that’s not fair; they’re both right! What's this cement stuff? Tom Katman: The goo in this SWAT Kats gadget is… for options appears as Tom Katman says them aloud hairball eliminator… cement… dog drool… I still don’t know. Solid cement. They turned this saber tooth into a slab of sidewalk. T-Bone (in footage): Thanks, Razor. Tom Katman: And now it’s time to That Villain’ logo appears name that villain. How many of these really bad kats can you identify? Jake (watching TV): Piece of cake! Now Chance could go for these terrible guys an individual trick! Chance (watching TV): You betcha! of individual villains appear as Jake & Chance call out their answers Jake: Hmm.... Let's see. Who are these villains? Chance: Ah! Doctor Viper. Jake: Yeah, yeah. Mac and Molly. Chance: Uh, A.K.A. the Metallikats. Jake: Pastmaster! Chance: What a handful. Dark Kat! Dark Kat! Jake: Yeah, yeah. Um… oh! Is that the rival of me? Chance: Oh, yeah. Jake: A.K.A. the Blue Missile. Chance: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I hope he's the best high-tech edge ever, huh? Jake: Mad Kat! Chance: Uh, I… oh, yeah. Oh! Crystal guy! What was his name, huh? Huh? Jake: “Crystal guy”? Shard. Chance: Yeah, yeah! Rex Shard, Rex Shard. Jake: Yeah. Bugs… the bug’s got a name? Chance: Yeah: “Ugh”! (screams like a girl) bugs!! Jake: Calm down, Chance, They're just CI-Kats! Chance: CI-Kats? Oh, it was not that hard like we also do. Kats Special Report’ logo appears on Jake & Chance’s TV Tom Katman: How’d you do? When we come back, you’ll get a chance to fly inside the cockpit of the Turbokat for a SWAT Kats eye view. Eye News’ logo appears So fasten your seatbelts and get ready to rock and roll! Kats Special Report’ logo appears Act Three Eye News’ logo appears on Jake & Chance’s TV Tom Katman: Next time you’re sitting in bumper-to-bumper traffic on the Megakat expressway, just think of what the SWAT Kats do for a living. You know that Razor and T-Bone can do it. Razor (in footage): Yahoo! Get ready, Viper. The SWAT Kats are gonna put the big chill on your big plans. Ann Gora: But just like the rest of us, Tom, sometimes they have a bad day. Razor (in footage): SWAT Kats, To the jet! T-Bone: (in footage): Razor (in footage): Oops. Let’s kick some tail! T-Bone: (in footage): Yup! Razor (in footage): It just kicked our tail! Tom Katman: Ho-ho, that looks pretty bad, Ann, but the SWAT Kats always manage to get themselves out of hot water. Ann Gora: They sure do, Tom, and as you can hear behind us, Megakat City never has a quiet day. I’m talking to Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs about some of the close encounters the SWAT Kats have pulled her out of. Razor (in footage): Callie! Game’s over Doctor Viper! Hey, need a lift? Tom Katman: Now what would you do in some of these tight spots? Here’s your chance to second-guess the SWAT Kats. OK, pretend you’re a SWAT Kat, and you’re racing against The Blue Missile, the legendary Solid Golden Gunner. Your best move now is to… Ann Gora: Bingo, Tom! Switch to the Cyclotron. Tom Katman: Even a SWAT Kat can’t move a mountain, so… Ann Gora: You take the tunnel. Tom Katman: OK! You’re in the pilot seat. How do you get the last laugh on a giant jokester? Ann Gora: How about a laser-sharp retort? That should cut him down to size! Tom Katman: Now, you’re rockin’ and rollin’ against flying futuristic robots with awesome lasers. The smartest move for a SWAT Kat faced with superior technology is to… Ann Gora: Evade and avoid; let those tin cans slam into a wall. Tom Katman: Radical! Ann Gora (on Jake & Chance’s TV): Well, now you’ve seen it all, from both sides of the cockpit. Tom Katman: We’ve flown with the SWAT Kats on some of their most radical missions, launched their latest missiles, felt the thrill of victory, and the narrow escape from defeat. But our special report would not be complete without asking the big question Megakat City still wants to know… Cmdr Feral: I’d still like to see you two without your masks. Tom Katman: Who are they, these SWAT Kats? Ann Gora: Tom! This just in, Commander Feral’s been called in to the site of an explosion in the center of Megakat City. We just night have an answer to the question of the SWAT Kats’ identity. Jake & Chance (watching TV and spitting out their milk): Pbbth! Jake: What?! Cmdr Feral: This is a neural neutralizer. Molly Mange’s head: We’ll get even with those SWAT Kats once and for all. Yeah, we even found out who they are! Ann Gora: Looks like the Metallikats are trying to make a deal: the SWAT Kats’ real identity for their freedom. Molly Mange’s head: Yeah, that’s the deal! ‘Cause we ain’t gonna be reprogrammed by Hackle, and we ain’t goin’ back to the slammer! Cmdr Feral: I don’t deal with scum. Tom Katman (voice over): Well, we may not know the SWAT Kats’ real identities, but we know who they really are: they’re the two heroes who keep risking their nine lives to keep Megakat City safe for citizens like you and me.This is Tom Katman. Ann Gora (voice over): And Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Goodnight. And whoever you are SWAT Kats… thanks! Razor: Well, big fella, Looks like Callie will never know who we are. She knows who to call. T-Bone: Yeah, And best of all, My bigger brother and Felina Feral are very helpful too. (in footages, Razor and Callie both kissing each other) Razor: Me and my beautifully cute Callie are in love together forever again and again. T-Bone: Yeah. I'm in love with Felina, and I'm taking her to the fiesta place. Oh boy! Feral is gonna be surprised.Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Bonus episodes Category:1995